


白包 食髓知味 (短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Series: 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793995
Kudos: 1
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 食髓知味 (短篇）

> 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列
> 
> 禁区 > Black Pearl > 食髓知味 （有肉）

**_// Great power comes great responsibility._ **

金珉锡双手插在口袋里，低头看着被人群围起来揍的人，突然想到了这句话。

再看看自己一身西装，想到了现在应该在办公桌前的那人。

他们走到今天，爬到这位子，或许是当年的他们都想不到的。

极惨烈的吼叫骤然而止，一人来到金珉锡面前，“BOSS，他晕过去了。肋骨断四根，双腿的神经抽断，双手还留吗？”

眯起眼睛，金珉锡似乎还有想说什么，最后还是摇摇头。

“丢到公司门口，明天收网。”

起身离开，一半的人跟着走，其余的留下处理现场。

一辆不起眼的小轿车在高速上稳定前进，金钟大从后视镜望向金珉锡忍不住好奇，“是说这种事也不是第一次了，你需要瞒着边伯贤吗？”

金珉锡低头玩着手机，又收了一只宝贝后才收起。

“也没故意瞒，反正他都会知道，不想他烦心而已。”

金钟大心里呐喊，我不问了！我不嗑狗粮！

“可每次看你这么凶残，到了边伯贤面前又是一脸与世无争那样。”

听到与世无争，金珉锡转头看着他，“.....难道不是傻白甜？”

金钟大握住方向盘的手抖了下，“你怎么还在意当年朴灿烈说的话？”

金珉锡笑了下，这时手机提醒来短信。

— 游乐园等我。

“送我到游乐园吧。”

“突然的？”

“约会。”

金钟大恨死自己的多嘴。

秋千荡呀荡的，金珉锡呆望着眼前的小猫，小猫也乖巧地坐在原地和他对望着。

他在游乐园建立初期，要边伯贤给他弄一个地方玩玩。

没想到那人却认真的划分了一小地方，利用特殊方法隐藏起来。森林公园里有个很浅的小溪，顺着走到尽头是一棵很大的树。

若不仔细看，大树后有一大片很隐秘的反射镜，利用雾化效果打造仙境的错觉，平时很少人会接近这里。

只有金珉锡和边伯贤知道，推开最左边的镜子，里面又是一个小乐园。

一个简易小木屋，旁边放着个秋千，周围都是浮夸的装饰用大叶子大花。

金珉锡曾笑边伯贤是不是模仿黑魔女的森林，他一脸认真地说是小鹿斑比，差点白眼没翻过去。

但这设计摆设都是金俊勉的弄的，他还真没得嫌弃。

金珉锡才想伸手逗弄那只猫，却见那猫被人一手抱起，放到他怀里。

刚抬起头一个吻随即落下，怀里的猫识相跳开躲了起来，金珉锡则顺势把人拉到身旁，加深纠缠。

过了许久，不舍分开。

“我没事啦。”金珉锡把边伯贤有点乱的刘海顺了顺。

“现在做那种事怎么都不带我了。”边伯贤才想继续接吻时，却看到领口上一个小红点。

顿时神色紧张地把金珉锡全身检查了遍，确定真没事他才真放下心。

差点被边伯贤翻了全身衣服来看的金珉锡很无奈，“谁能想到对别人狠绝的大魔王还能那么紧张。”

边伯贤顿了下，就着姿势跨坐到金珉锡身上，狠狠堵住那调侃他的嘴。

他对全世界都能更狠，就只有金珉锡，唯一让他用手小心捧着还觉得心痛的人。

吻到情动时，金珉锡低下头，气息凌乱地靠在边伯贤肩上。

边伯贤却不肯放过他，从耳朵到颈肩，或轻或重地舔吻着。

“喂....别在这里。”金珉锡推了下对方，在一起那么久了，面对边伯贤的情欲还是忍不住的紧张。

见他这样，边伯贤强忍下自己快失控的感觉，牵起对方走向小木屋。

想着给金珉锡换件衣服，结果只找出上次他们在斐济买的衬衫，边伯贤突然觉得当年的自己真是脑抽了。

金珉锡探头看他在找什么然后一脸嫌弃的样，笑了。

“你要换衣服？”

“是你要换衣服。”

手指抠了抠金珉锡领子上的血迹，边伯贤眉头又皱起。金珉锡接过衬衫看他盯着自己的颈项，脱下后才发觉有块血迹。

“应该是助理手上的小刀沾到，收刀子时候没注....”

话还没说完，又是一阵深吻。

感受到边伯贤的不安，金珉锡双手环抱他的肩膀，细细地安抚着。

“不准再一个人。”双双倒在床上时，边伯贤在他耳边低语，金珉锡感觉眼睛有些刺痛，被人需要的感动随着边伯贤的吻席卷全身。

虽然相信着，但他心底还是会偶尔不安。两人的相识相遇都不一般，是不是真的能相融到一起，他都没有太积极。

反倒是边伯贤，每次都在用行动表示，明明他也会不安却都一直把他保护在怀里。

越是细想，身子越是激动。伸手主动解开两人的腰带，动作间无意识的摩擦加深两人的情欲。

呼吸交织间，边伯贤在金珉锡身上落下自己的印记，对方也不甘示弱，又啃又吸的，边伯贤颈肩留下不少红印。

似乎从没有过的感受，两人不再有所保留，不再担心，不再不安，赤裸裸地把自己交给对方。

来得更汹涌。

边伯贤深入进体内时，金珉锡狠狠咬上对方，太深入直白的情感让他不自觉地绷紧身子。

伸手探向金珉锡颈项，边伯贤轻轻揉捏起来，同时回应着金珉锡粗鲁的吻。

身下缓慢地律动着，他感知到自己的不安完全散去，也感受到金珉锡的完全托付。

有时候会不禁想是不是自己强迫了他，强硬地留他在身边。

不怎么用言语表达心意的金珉锡，现在用着行动来告白。

律动越大，刺激越深。

金珉锡忍不住往下伸手摸去，小腹间的炽热肿胀难熬。

意识混沌中身体被转了个方向，紧接着下身传来多重刺激，让金珉锡忍不住深呼吸。

边伯贤一只手搭在他手上一起滑动，一手刺激着身后，从脊椎攀升的颤栗更让金珉锡意识开始模糊起来。

不知过了多久，两人体力透支地靠在一起，欢愉来了又去，完全释放的狂欢刺激着彼此。

回过神来才发觉屋外已完全黑暗，屋内自动感应的灯光亮起，暖色调的房间让人感觉安心。

抓过被子包着两人黏腻在一起。

“钟大问我....为什么我在你面前就一副与世无争那样，是这样吗？”金珉锡抱着抱枕，看向闭目养神的边伯贤。

边伯贤没马上回答，但嘴角慢慢升起。

“好像真是这样。”一睁开眼睛就看到纪金珉锡满脸求知欲，伸手捏了把。

“看过你开枪爆人脑袋时候的狠劲，和在我旁边碎念时候的你，绝对想不到是同一个人。”

话刚说完金珉锡就揉着腰抱着枕头往另一边翻去，开始碎念起来。

“.....我也没多狠，很多时候直接开一枪了事不就好了……碎念什么....还不是你自己每次办公时候都忘记时间，胃痛都不告诉人还要....”

腰间被人双手紧紧环抱着也没停止。

“最近不也....为了新的竞标你平时不喝的黑咖啡都泡了一壶当水喝.....反正那人也很好解决.....”

翻身把人压在身下，边伯贤把碎念都封在热吻里。

他哪能不明白金珉锡的心，所以心甘情愿接收金珉锡的所有。

多狠多毒，都是为了他们自己，他从来没想过害他一丝一毫。

“我知道。”

“那解决人的事情都交给我。”

“不行。”

“啧。”

“你分担我日常就好。”

“你滚蛋。”

话语渐渐被喘息代替，食髓知味，甘之如饴。


End file.
